


Run Gordon Run

by FangsScalesSkin



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: (for a little bit of Benrey playing around with their own form), Because the author finds it sexy, Body Horror, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Fear Play, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Other, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, The word 'cunt' is used in this fic several times to describe Benrey's genitalia, They/Themrey, they/them pronouns for benrey, trans porn written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: New Mexico desert in the area around Black Mesa, 10pm at night, 19th October, 20XX.Benrey chases Gordon around the desert for kicks.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 250





	Run Gordon Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tribute to the other fun pred/prey fics for this ship. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please comment if you like it, that makes me happy.

Gordon stretches and looks over at Benrey, who smiles back at him with teeth. They’re fiddling with a stopwatch to set it up with a two-minute timer. The sun is setting behind them in shades of beautiful reds and oranges but Gordon can’t really admire it properly, he’s too keyed up.

“Got it. Ready to run, bro?”

“Gimme a second.” Gordon stretches down to touch his toes, his back is gonna need it after what they’re planning, and on his way back up he scans for anywhere with some kind of cover. It’s mostly scrubland here and the odd tent rock or pillar so there’s not much to work with. Well, he didn't expect much from the New Mexico desert.

“Yeah, alright.” He jogs in place to get warmed up. The late October air is surprisingly cool now the sun's going down.

“That’ssss two minutes on the clock starting… Now!” 

Gordon jogs away leisurely at first, ignoring Benrey hollering after him about how his ass looks in bike shorts, picking up the pace once he hits his stride. There's a scattering of pillar rock formations up ahead he should be able to hide behind to make the chase more interesting. 

He's still pretty far away from those when he hears Benrey shouting after him.

"Hey Gordon Slowman! Run faster! Time's nearly up."

He curses under his breath.

"I'm comin' to getcha." 

He starts to  _ dash _ . He's in decent shape from all the work he used to do wearing the HEV suit so it's not torture or anything but it's not his favourite either.  _ Gordon sprint _ , he thinks to himself.

Gordon resists rolling his eyes when Benrey shouts about the view. He doesn't want to trip and eat dirt, the ground here isn't super even, so he’s keeping his eyes forward. It sounds like there's still a good distance between them so Gordon slows slightly to let his heart rate go down a little and to take some deep breaths. No use going too hard and collapsing before the fun. 

By the sounds of Benrey huffing and puffing and yelling various nonsense behind him they're not catching up too quickly. Gordon smirks to himself, pleased that Benrey is following the rules. Not so "OP" when they can't fucking noclip about the place, are they? 

He's pretty close to the pillar rocks when he hears a series of sickening crunches somewhere behind him. His heart leaps - not in a good way - at the thought of Benrey getting hurt. He slows and turns around.

Benrey is hunched on the ground, arms and legs splayed. Gordon is about to ask what the fuck they're doing when there's a horrible ripping noise and Benrey's arms  _ stretch _ , skin tearing apart and regrowing in fast-forward, hands curling into claws.

"Better run, bro," Benrey growls out, low and bestial. They pounce in Gordon's direction, charging at him on all fours, and Gordon is so startled by it he nearly stumbles.

He risks a glance back once he's got some speed worked up again. Benrey is gaining on him, hands and feet kicking up clouds of red dust in their wake. It's like watching an alligator gallop. It's fucked up and terrifying. 

If the run had Gordon's adrenaline pumping before, now he feels a hint of genuine terror. It's instinctive, not rational. Benrey won't hurt him. It took a while to learn, but he knows that by now. But there's a part of the human brain that says when something with big sharp teeth and claws is chasing you, you don't stick around to find out.

There's another part of him that says yes, he  _ does  _ want to find out what Benrey's gonna do to him, and that's the part responsible for the inconvenient boner that's started rubbing against the fabric of his shorts. Gordon is trying to run and his dick is jiggling about the place. Goddamn spandex bike shorts. They make his legs look amazing, but at what cost when running from a monster in the middle of the desert? Alright, a  _ sexy  _ monster, he will reluctantly admit to himself. 

He doesn't risk looking back again but he can hear Benrey catching up to him. He reaches the tall rocks and ducks behind one, scrambling and jumping over uneven ground. There's no point looking for cover and the mixture of fear and arousal is making him lightheaded enough anyway that he'd probably end up misjudging the size and getting trapped in a hole like some sort of idiot. 

He runs back around to the other side of the rock and lets out an involuntary little yelp when he sees Benrey staring back at him, eyes glowing slightly in the deepening dusk. Benrey winks. Gordon spins on his heel and runs the other way. He can hear the click of teeth behind him. Goddamn asshole is toying with him. He's almost tempted to give up and let Benrey catch him so he can get some relief. His dick is uncomfortably hard.

Maybe that's what distracts him so much he doesn't notice Benrey has circled around to come at him from behind the rocks. Gordon turns a corner and there they are. Benrey pounces.

He's hit by their whole  _ heavy  _ bulk and goes sprawling, his glasses going flying in the impact. A big hand comes up to shield the back of his head from the ground, and an arm wraps around his shoulders. Gordon's ass takes the most impact from the fall but it's not terrible. Just stings a little. Gordon flushes at the realisation that Benrey protected him from most of it. It's unexpectedly thoughtful of them, especially with them playing the big bad predator.

He flushes even redder when he opens his eyes again and sees Benrey looming over him. They're a blur for a second until they put his glasses back on his face, and then he can see every detail of their toothy maw. A stream of pink-purple Sweet Voice drool drips from the side of their mouth. Some of it falls on Gordon's face when they open their mouth to exhale a hot breath.

"Caught you." They grab hold of Gordon's arms and hold them above his head, pinning him in place with clawed hands. They straddle his hips too.

"Y-you sure did." 

"'M gonna. Make you scream." Benrey leans in to lick a messy stripe of saliva up Gordon's neck and the side of his face. "Nobody, uh. Nobody around to hear you."

Gordon breaks character to let out a breathy laugh. "Good. I won't be able to keep quiet anyway." 

"Aww man, c'mon. I was tryna be scary. You ruined it," Benrey whines. They really should be scary with the mouth full of sharp teeth right next to his ear. But Gordon's kind of too horny for that right now. He shrugs.

"Fuckin' cumbrain." Benrey grinds down against his boner and Gordon gasps. Benrey snickers at him. "Horny. Idiot."

"Stop with the negging and fuck me." 

"Bossy." They kneel up for a minute to pull Gordon's shorts down. His dick basically springs up to attention once freed, and Gordon hides his face with one hand. "Ohhh you're real into this. Getting chased and stuff? Haha nice."

Before Benrey can say anything else to annoy him Gordon pulls their head down into a kiss. It’s a mess, they’ve shifted to something halfway between a human face and a snout, so saliva and pinkish purple Sweet Voice gets all over the place when they shove their tongue into Gordon’s mouth. They taste like berries and pink cotton candy and no matter how many times Gordon experiences it, it’s weird as all hell. Not bad weird, just weird. He opens his mouth further to let them in, swallowing down more of the taste and letting out muffled moans when they paw at his cock.

Gordon is so distracted that he doesn’t notice Benrey tearing their own pants off and lining up to sit right on top of his dick. He almost chokes. Benrey’s cunt is hot and they’re squeezing around his cock and  _ god _ , how is he going to last. They draw their maw back away from his face and smirk down at him, mouth dripping. Gordon gasps for breath and makes embarrassing noises when they lift their hips up and drop them back down.

“Yo weren’t you gonna scream for me? Scream for Benrey and I’ll fuck you faster please and thank you.”

“I did say that.” Gordon holds on to their waist and tips his head back when they move their hips again. He lets his mouth hang open, panting harshly, letting himself moan louder and louder and that’s when Benrey starts fucking themself on his cock for real. Their hands come down on either side of Gordon’s head and he turns his head to see sharp claws digging into the ground. The reminder that they could rip him apart without any effort makes his cock twitch and another long moan slip out of him. God, that shouldn’t be so hot, but it is.

“That’s. That’s fuckin’. That’s it,” they growl. Gordon looks up to see they have their eyes rolled back. They start into a moan that turns into a howl when he thrusts his hips up to meet them, wavering orbs of their Sweet Voice streaming up into the air. It makes him feel strangely powerful, so he ignores the ache in his muscles from running and does it again and again. The sound of Benrey’s moans together with his own is kind of melodic, and he dazedly watches the lights they make float up before they pop midair. 

They howl again and clench around his dick and it’s unbelievably good. He tries to move his hips but they sit their weight on top of him, hot wet slit rubbing against his stomach, and all Gordon can do is hang on and breathe and make loud ragged noises he hardly recognises as his own voice. Benrey asked for it so he doesn’t silence himself. He’s rewarded after they shudder in place and fuck their cunt down onto his cock again, and it’s too much. Gordon clutches at their shoulders and comes right in them. 

Then Gordon just lies back in the dirt and lets Benrey fuck themself to a second climax before he goes soft. Once they come a second time, they lie down on top of him and hum wordlessly, light blue and pink and lilac orbs spilling lazily out of their mouth. The light of the Sweet Voice is pretty against the backdrop of the New Mexico night sky, and he feels warm and very calm. All the pent up stress and energy he had has vanished. A bit like one of the bubbles when they pop. So he reaches up and pops one. It leaves splashes of pink on his hand and Benrey’s face. Gordon wheezes out a laugh. 

It’s a shitty place for a proper sleep, though, so once Benrey decides they’ve been chilling out and vibing in the desert for long enough, they pick Gordon up and carry him over the shoulder on the walk back to the car.


End file.
